Elizabeth Gant
Elizabeth 'Libby' Gant, also known by her call-sign Fox, is a U.S Marine, and Shane Schofield's initial love interest. History Early History Elizabeth Gant married to a young teacher when she was 19, and by the time she turned 20 she became pregnant to him. However, a few months into the pregnancy, she walked in on her husband cheating on her with a cheerleader he'd been tutoring. A few weeks later, the stress caused her to have a miscarriage. Following a quick divorce, Gant decided to use her newfound hatred for men by becoming a soldier, and subsequently joined the United States Marine Corps, where she eventually got the call-sign Fox. When she was assigned to Marine Reconnaissance Unit 16, a barbecue was thrown at Pearl Harbour where Gant met other members of the unit. Among them she met her commanding officer, Shane Schofield, and immediately became attracted to him. During the lunch, Gant came to assume that he was interested in someone else, interpreting Schofield's initial far-off gaze as him thinking about a woman that he couldn't have. Though Gant managed to establish a good working relationship with Schofield, she decided not to try and take things any further, believing that if her superiors found out about her attraction to her commanding officer they would reassign her, deciding that she would rather be close and unable to touch him than be further away and still not touch him. Ice Station Gant is with the first team to arrive at the station, and is mocked by Hollywood over her somewhat obvious affection for Schofield after making her own fun of Hollywood. She is briefly knocked out at the beginning of the scuffle wth the French by one of their crossbows, but recovers and kills Cuvier toward the battle's end with his own arrow. While preparing diving equipment to reach the ice cavern with the spacecraft, Gant admitted her feelings for Schofield to Book, but said she didn't want to admit the feelings to Schofield himself, preferring to be close and unable to touch him than be further away and still not touch him, earning Book's respect. Along with Montana, Santa Cruz and Sarah Hensleigh, Gant is part of the team that ventures down to the cavern. While they are down there and the others are working on opening the craft, Gant discovers that there was once another ice station, which was building an unauthorised stealth fighter during the 1960s. After witnessing Montana kill Sana Cruz, as he is part of the Intelligence Convergence Group, she is wounded by him, but is inadvertently saved by a mutated elephant seal. When Schofield and his group arrives, Gant then kills Hensleigh, also a member of the ICG. After being taken to the USS Wasp aircraft carrier by Schofield, Gant is transferred to a military hospital in Pearl Harbour, where she awakens to discover Schofield hasn't left her side. Between Ice Station and Area 7 Following the fallout from the Wilkes crisis, Gant followed Schofield and Mother in joining the President's Marine One helicopter unit to keep them out of the press's eye. Gant and Schofield went out on a date, and while it went well, they parted awkwardly when Schofield failed to kiss her before he left. Area 7 A year after the Wilkes crisis, the Presidential detail was making its way to Area 7, and during the journey Gant does her best to ignore the advances of Nicholas Tate III, who tries to win her over having bought her expensive jewellery for her birthday. During the battle against the forces at Area 7, Gant and her team are separated from Schofield when they try to escape on the X-rail. While awaiting their return, Gant comes up with a plan to mimic the signal transmitting from the President by modifying an AWACS plane's black box. After surviving the battle arranged by prisoners freed during the chaos, Gant sets out to find the control for the transmitter on the President's heart, but is captured by Lucifer Leary, the only remaining prisoner. After waking up, she manages to contact Schofield, who comes to rescue her and kill Lucifer, also kissing her. Learning Caesar also has a heart transmitter, Gant manages to stop it transmitting and replace the signal from her black box, allowing Schofield to kill Caesar. Later, after being awarded medals for saving the President's life, Gant and Schofield go out on another date. Between Area 7 and Scarecrow When Schofield's father John committed suicide and left twelve million dollars to his son, he refused to acknowledge the money, so Gant's suggested that Schofield donate all of it to a Washington, DC hospital. Schofield and Gant officially declared their relationship to the Corps, and due to policies regarding relationships between members of the same unit, Gant was reassigned to another unit - Marine Reconnaissance Unit 9 - which she would be leading due to her recent promotion to First Lieutenant, which was in part thanks to a recomendation from the President. Schofield, Gant, Mother and Ralph began planning a holiday to Italy together, intending to visit an airshow featuring two X-15 planes. Scarecrow 16 months after the Area 7 incident, Gant led her team of Marines in an allied mission to end Al-Qaeda, however it all goes wrong when two groups of bounty hunters arrive to kill two of their targets and two of their British allies, and Gant is captured by Damon 'Demon' Larkham and his IG-88 troops, who intend to use her to get to Schofield. While en-route to France on a plane, she is rescued by Schofield, and accompanies him and Knight to a castle, the Forteresse de Valois, in France to find out what the bounty hunt is for. However after meeting the castle's owner, Jonathon Killian, one of the organisers of the bounty hunt, they are identified and forced to flee. In the ensuing chase, Gant is shot by a fighter jet and captured along with Knight. Gant is viciously beheaded via a guillotine in castle by Cal Noonan on Killian's orders. Before she dies she pleads for Knight to tell Schofield she would have said yes to his planned proposal. Upon learning of her execution, Schofield attempts suicide, but Mother convinces him not to, prompting him to seek vengeance. Gant was avenged when Schofield beheaded Noonan in the same way he killed her. After Death The Corps sent Schofield to a series of psychiatrists to help him cope with Gant's death, however this did not help. Eventually he located a psychologist on his own, Dr Brooke Ulacco, who began treating Schofield. She taught him how to compartmentalise his memories of Gant using a technique called the method of locci, in which he kept his memories of her inside the idea of a submarine. Ulacco also told him that he could use this to also eject his memories completely if he wanted, however Schofield decided agaisnt it, believing that his memories of Gant were a part of who he was. When Schofield was captured by the Army of Thieves, Marius Calderon attempted to torture him psychologically by bringing up the gruesomeness of Gant's death and his inability to save her. However Schofield was able to use Ulacco's teachings to seal away his memories of Gant during this time, and Calderon was none-the-wiser about his failiure to break Schofield. (Scarecrow and the Army of Thieves) Personality . Relationships Unknown Ex-Husband . Shane "Scarecrow" Schofield When Gant joined the USMC and met Shane Schofield at Pearl Harbour, she immediately became attracted to him. Schofield seemed to feel the same, and despite becoming good friends did not admit to their feelings. It wasn't until her injuries substained during Ice Station that they became closer, with Schofield never leaving her side while waiting for her to wake up from her coma. Shortly before Area 7, they go on a date, which goes well until an awkward ending with Schofield not kissing her. However, during the story, Mother convinces Schofield that Gant's feelings are genuine and that she does not care about the scars on his eyes. Thus when he next sees her, Schofield kisses Gant, and they later go on another date. By Scarecrow, they have disclosed their relationship to their superiors, resulting in them being placed in different units as is protocol. Schofield intended to propose to Gant in Italy, however she was killed, almost driving Schofield to suicide. Between Scarecrow and Scarecrow and the Army of Thieves, Schofield has being haunted by Gant's death, and sees a psychologist who helps him to get past her death. Trivia *Gant is the first major recurring character to die, if you do not count Schofield's "death" in Ice Station. *In Ice Station she holds the rank of Lance-Corporal, in Area 7 it is Staff Sergeant, and in Scarecrow she is a First Lieutenant. *Her birthday is revealed in Area 7 to be July 3rd. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Scarecrow Characters Category:U.S. Characters Category:U.S. Soldiers Category:Protagonists Category:United States Marine Corps Category:Marine Reconnaissance Unit 16 Category:Marine Helicopter Squadron 1 Category:Marine Reconnaissance Unit 9 Category:Deceased Characters Category:Ice Station Category:Area 7 Category:Scarecrow